Rosebud
by FearlessModeActivate
Summary: What happens when a sports journalist gets a chance at the job she passed on? How will she adjust to new people and a different world than her previous workplace? And what happens when she bumps into, quite literally Adam Rose? What happens when her ex, The Miz finds out about it? Adam RosexOC. A one-shot request from Dixiewinxwrites12.


_**Rosebud**_

_**Sometimes, life can be a party...**_

* * *

"Alright, Dixie," Renee Young stopped, when the tour around backstage ended. Then, she looked at the woman that had dirty blonde hair that was shoulder length and had piercings on her ears; her L shaped industrial bar and her double lobes, "I'm here if you need any questions, but you will need to meet up with Alex Riley to discuss your first assignment. Do you think you'll be fine?" she asked with a little worry in her voice.

Dixie looked at Renee and smiled at her, "Alright, I think I'll be fine. I appreciate you for giving me the tour, but I think it's now time for me to look at things for myself." she was a sports journalist that the WWE recently hired to take over Renee's position in the WWE. Renee had recently been promoted to work the announcer's desk for WWE Superstars, which will eventually lead to bigger things.

Renee nodded at her and then looked around the backstage area, "Wonderful. Just be careful about where you go backstage because some of the talent can be rude and vicious and I'm not just talking about the Divas Division." she playfully nudged Dixie on the arm, who laughed it off and went on her separate way.

The backstage area was an intriguing place to be. There was no boring character in sight, unlike at her last job, where all of the athletes were exciting in the field, but outside the field, they were just like every boring human being in the world. All of these people had personality and character—there was not a bland soul in her way. This placed an interested smile on her face. Why didn't she accept the job as soon as it was offered to her? Yes—she was offered this job a long time ago, but Dixie accepted the job at ESPN instead because not only did they pay more, but she got a chance to live her dream and have some television time. What made her accept the job in the WWE? Well, ESPN refused to renew her contract and released her. The thought that they could get someone prettier and eye-popping to do her job and even better.

"Dixie, it's really nice to meet you. We have heard many great things about you." Alex Riley greeted her as soon as she approached him. The thing that Renee told her was that she was going to have to meet Alex in order to get her first assignment. Alex was very familiar about the work that she had done at ESPN and felt it to be an honor to finally be working alongside her. The woman possessed a combination of beauty and intelligence.

"Thank you, Alex. It is wonderful to finally be here." Dixie smiled back.

"I think that you've already heard from Renee that we are already going to put you straight to work. You see, you are someone that is able to get the answers out of the questions that very difficult and your first assignment will be to have a little interview with the returning The Miz. I want to inform me that he had recently returned from filming _The Marine 4 _and there is talk that he could give Dwayne Johnson a run for his money. So, get his word about that. We'll have the interview shown on Monday Night RAW, which will be your debut." Alex informed her as Dixie couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

Firstly, she couldn't believe how quick she was getting into television. When she was working at ESPN, it took her a year and a half to finally get her face in television. She remembered all the frustration and tears that she went through in sake of getting to live her dream. Now that she looks at it, she regrets all of those tears because they just threw her to the curb for something better. Secondly, her first assignment will be getting an interview with her ex-boyfriend, Mike Mizanin who was known as The Miz. If the tears from her previous job weren't enough, the tears that this man put her through were just many of the problems that she overcame. Mike and Dixie dated five years ago. Mike cheated on her with Maryse Ouellet, a former WWE Diva. She was heartbroken and this would be the first time in five years that they would talk to each other.

Dixie was concerned, but she wasn't going to let Alex see that, "Alright, you want an interview with The Miz, I'll give you that." besides, it was _one_ interview; if she can get through an interview with her ex-boyfriend, then she can get through any interview given to her. The Miz had turned to a Hollywood snob and Dixie knows that, but if she can get through this interview without having the urge to kill him, then everything will be alright.

* * *

After she was done talking to Alex, she went on a search for Mike, but where would this Hollywood snob be? Somehow, she found herself outside, where all the tour buses were_. Perhaps, Mike will be in one of them. _Dixie thought to herself. She knocked on the first bus as she waited for it to open. The door opened and she found Brie Bella standing inside of the bus. Brie noticed a woman. The first thing that caught the eyes of the Bella Twin was Dixie's emerald eyes. It was someone that she hadn't recognized before. It must have been someone new.

"Um, may I help you?" Brie asked Dixie, who stood there knowing that she had to exit out this conversation before it got too awkward.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Mike Mizanin's bus? I heard from Alex Riley that he could be out there." Dixie pointed out as she looked around for a bus that could look like Mike's.

"He's a few doors down. Good luck trying to talk to him, but he thinks that he's some big shot now and doesn't have time for us. By the way, I'm Brie." Brie extended her hand to Dixie, who accepted it.

"I'm Dixie. I'm new around here. Thank you for being kind." Dixie thanked her as Brie nodded.

"You're very welcome. Good luck with trying to get to The Miz." that was the last thing Brie said before shutting her bus. Dixie had noticed that Brie wasn't very accurate with her directions. She just pointed at some bus towards the right, but there was three other buses to the right. So, instead of going to all three buses, she decided to try the bus that said "Exotic Express" on it. It sounded like a bus Mike would be on, so she approached it and knocked on the door.

The door opened and it revealed to be a white bunny standing on the steps. Dixie raised a brow, expecting it to be a _person_ on the other side and not a bunny at all. The bunny didn't say much as he gestured for her to come in. When Dixie went inside the bus, she noticed a bunch of people inside the bus. The bus looked bigger than it was outside. She saw the people dancing and drinking punch. She could have sworn that she saw four people in weird costumes playing Hungry-Hungry Hippos, but she just thought that it was the smoke interfering with her brain. All around, she searched for Mike, so she could get this interview over with. So, she went to the back of the bus, where she saw a red couch and it wasn't The Miz that was on the couch, but a man with long, dark hair and green eyes. The man was tall for her five-foot-two, but she was able to see him.

The man with the green eyes looked on her, "Hey! I don't think I've seen you here before." the man spoke in an accent. Dixie couldn't tell what the accent was, but she was intrigued by the man from just his looks. After his statement, everything in the bus stopped from the music to the people. This was all just to look at her. Dixie didn't know how to respond to the guy. He scared her with the statement. The man stood up from his group of friends, he handed his punch to the man that dressed like a superhero and approached the dirty blonde woman that came to this party, "Well, are you going to introduce yourself? Or are you going to be a _lemon_?" he questioned her as the room went in 'ooh'.

Dixie felt intimidated by his questions, "I'm-I'm Dixie," it was then that she found her confidence again, "I'm the sport journalist for the WWE and I am _not_ a lemon. Whatever that means." Dixie stated as the man almost looked terrified of her. It was then the music and party resumed again with a snap of his fingers. The man approached her by placing a hand on her shoulder, almost looking down at the shorter woman.

"No, need to get snappy at me, Dixie. We're all rosebuds in this bus." the man told her as Dixie raised a brow in confusion. As long as she has been a WWE fan, she had not paid attention to the more colorful men in the roster. Why? It was because she was going to be paid to interview main eventers and the part timers. Word on the street was that Eden interviewed the colorful men, so Dixie had no idea who the man she was talking to was.

"What's a rosebud?" Dixie found herself asking as a record scratch was heard. All the partygoers in the bus turned to face the sports journalist again as they all looked at her like she was crazy. She looked at all of them in disbelief because they were so judgmental of her. She thought the man said that they were all friends in the bus. The man looked at her with his jaw dropped in shock.

"Dixie," the man chuckled, "There are two types of people in the world: lemons and rosebuds. You see, lemons are bitter, bitter people and rosebuds...well, they are people that know how to have fun and live life to the fullest. So, that's where _rose_bud comes from. By the way, I'm Adam Rose and these are my rosebuds. Rosebuds, this is Dixie!" the man or Adam gave her a little educational lesson that Dixie giggled about, but what made her smile was Adam's 'rosebuds' waved hello at her and finally stopped judging her. They all went back to their little party and stopped looking at her.

"I'm sorry, Adam, but you haven't seen Mike Mizanin around? I assume that this was his bus and not yours." Dixie informed him as Adam knew that he was going to have fun with her. All Dixie wanted to know was where Mike was so she would finally have the interview and get somewhere started in the WWE.

"Dixie, you're being a lemon right now. I think that you will be a wonderful rosebud around here. I mean, look at your hair! It matches mine!" Adam showed her a tin, which was easy to see her reflection at. Dixie had seen that the heat inside the Exotic Express curled up her hair. She then paid attention to Adam's hair and noticed that his hair was either as or curlier than hers. Dixie almost began to panic because she had worked hard to straighten her dirty blonde hair, even though it was already pretty short, "Don't sweat it, I think you hair looks somewhat better curly."

Dixie found herself smile at his compliment, but she then quickly went back to a serious face, "Look as much as I want to stay here, I need to interview The Miz. To us people, life is not always a party." she informed him as she went to exit out the bus, but Adam grabbed her by the hand and pull her closer to him. It was then that Dixie was able to get a closer look to the man. From the distance that she was with him, Adam was kind of cute. At least, in his confident and corky way.

"It's party time, _all_ the time!" Adam exclaimed, along with his rosebuds, who then applauded. Then, he whispered inside Dixie's ear, "By the way, The Miz is two doors down from mine. On the right side." he winked at her and handed her his lollypop to keep and went on his way. Dixie looked at his lollypop and turned on her heel as Adam watched her leave.

But, there was something about him that _didn't_ want Dixie to leave.

* * *

"Thank God!" Dixie sighed of relief as she had finally gotten the interview that she needed with Mike. It might have been the toughest twenty minutes, but she finally got the information that she needed. She turned over to look at Mike that was cleaning off the sunglasses that he wore for the interview. Dixie thought that the glasses didn't look dirty, but knowing him, he was doing that because he was bored out of his mind and hoping that his ex-girlfriend would leave him alone.

"Dixie," Mike spoke up as Dixie turned around at the sound of his voice, "What took you so long to get here? I had been waiting for the past hour because Renee heard from Alex that you were going to do this interview with me. My moneymaker was getting wrinkles while waiting for you." The Miz rolled his eyes as he was gesturing to his face or should I say 'moneymaker'?

"I got on the wrong bus. I apologize for that. I went into a bus that said 'Exotic Express' and I assumed that it was your bus; however, the bus was the bus of _Adam Rose._ Once I got inside the bus thanks to a bunny, it was so crazy. I mean, there were different people in customs of random things that I didn't know there was a costume for. It wasn't until I made it to nearly the end of the bus and met Adam. At first, everyone thought I was a lemon, but now, I'm considered a 'rosebud'. I mean, there was something interesting about Adam Rose that didn't want me to get out of the bus. The man is cocky, but he is interesting than the people I used to work with at ESPN!" Dixie was talking so fast that Mike couldn't process her explanation. He was lost from the first sentence.

Mike looked at Dixie with concern and disgust, "Dixie, you don't want to get yourself tangled with Adam Rose. He is such a womanizer. I mean, he'll breakup with a girl and get with another one in just a matter of seconds. Plus, do you want to know who his best friend is? His best friend's a _bunny? _There are rumors that the bunny is _Zack_ _Ryder. _I'm sorry, but you don't want to get yourself tangled with that guy. He's bad news and he won't think twice before breaking your heart. Dixie, I want to protect you before you get hurt." Mike explained to her, like he had that right to protect her, even though he did the exact opposite thing with her a few years ago.

"You want to protect me from getting hurt? Since when? _You_ broke my heart before, Mike. I don't belong to you anymore. Besides, you're with your former Diva girlfriend, so you really don't get a say about what happens in my love life." Dixie was angry as she was prepared to storm out of the bus. Before she did, she grabbed her stuff and gave one last good look at Mike.

"Don't ever say I never warned you, Dixie." Mike was more angry than Dixie, who then stormed out of the room.

* * *

There was something about the warning from Mike that stuck with her the next few weeks. She hadn't talked or been in the same room as Adam. Dixie may have her career going with her, but she kept picturing the little time that she shared with Adam. She wanted to know the man, so what was holding her back? Was it the jealous ex-boyfriend or was it the fear that Mike was right about Adam all along? Dixie was getting her papers for the RAW post show that will occur as soon as RAW as over as she tried to get her thoughts straight.

"Hello, my little Rosebud." Adam approached her as Dixie looked up from her papers for the first time in a while. She saw Adam all by himself. There were no rosebuds with him. It was just Adam.

"Are you making fun of my height?" Dixie joked as Adam chuckled and looked down for a little moment, before looking at her emerald eyes.

"Actually, I wasn't, but I never noticed that you were short until now." Adam joked back with her as he pretended to compare the height between him and her, before realizing that he was being thrown off track. The reason that he approached Dixie was because he wanted to ask something real important, "Anyway, I was wondering, if you were up to something later because I want to do something with you."

Adam's words automatically made Dixie think about the things that Mike said about him. How he was a womanizer and he wouldn't think twice about breaking her heart. What if Mike was right about everything and Adam was only looking for a good time? Perhaps, Dixie was overthinking the entire thing and this could be innocent between the two of them. From the corner, she saw Mike giving her a glare. He hoped that she turned Adam down and Mike wanted to be the first one to see it.

"Dixie," Adam spoke up and stared at The Miz, "Why are you looking at that lemon over there?" he saw her being distracted by The Miz and how it was troubling her. Dixie frowned and looked down ashamed.

"I'm going to be honest. He and I used to date and he cheated on me. Mike told me things about you being a player and a heartbreaker, but I wasn't sure about them." Dixie explained as Adam looked at her in disbelief and shock.

"That is so like him to make rumors about me. Why are you taking his word against mine? I honestly, think you should go on a date with me, before you make rumors about me as well." Adam declared as Dixie nodded at him with a grin.

"I'll go on a date with you," Dixie agreed as Mike was seen throwing a tantrum right behind them, "But, no rosebuds or Exotic Express? Got it?" Dixie smiled as Adam kissed her on the cheek. From that one kiss, she could feel the electricity spark up between them. Dixie couldn't help, but let out a blush and giggle.

"Anything you want, my little Rosebud."

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Dixie belongs to Dixiewinxwrites12 and Adam Rose belongs to himself. I own nothing from this oneshot, but I hoped you all enjoyed reading it. I apologize to Dixie for taking so long. My computer was being a little strange. :) Reviews are appreciated! :)_


End file.
